


Yours and Mine

by kaci3PO



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoom's just taken The Flash, Killer Frost has made her escape, and both Deadshot and Reverb are dead. Earth 2's Iris West has some questions, and only Cisco is left to answer them.</p>
<p>A brief conversation where Iris finally gets some answers, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

Cisco's barely back on his feet before he hears the cock of Iris's gun. He turns slowly, hands up, showing her that he's not armed. He sees something flash in her eyes and for a brief moment, he understands why Barry saw so much of their Iris in this one.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" she demands. The gun is still trained on him and Cisco doesn't doubt that she's a better shot than her partner.

"Can we get out of here?" he asks. "I swear, I'll tell you everything, but I don't think it's safe for us to stay. Zoom could come back. I promise, I'll come quietly or whatever, you can keep your gun trained on me if you need to. I just...he's not exactly known for leaving survivors." His heart is hammering in his chest and all he can think about is the story of how Zoom got his name. _He came back and killed the survivor._

"I have to call this in," she says. "Which means we stay."

"We _can't_ ," Cisco pleads. "We've got to get out of here before he comes back. You think Zoom doesn't know who you are? You think he didn't notice that I look like Reverb? _Why would he let us live, Iris_? He won't. He just had to secure Barry first."

"Why do you keep talking about my husband?" she snaps. "He's at home, safe. What does Zoom—"

"I promise I'll tell you," he says. "Everything. I'll answer every question you've got and if I don't know the answer, Harrison Wells will."

She cocks her head to the side. "Harrison Wells? What's he got to do with this?"

"Everything," Cisco insists. "I'll take you to meet him if you want, let's just _get out of here_ , Detective."

Finally, she seems to relent. She keeps her gun trained on Cisco and turns one last time to look at her partner; Cisco uses the precious seconds wisely and snatches Reverb's goggles off his face. If Cisco's goggles aren't tuned to the right frequencies for this earth, then Reverb's must be.

He's back in place just as she turns back, walking ahead of her towards her cruiser. She marches him to the back seat and shoves him in, just a little on the rough side. He notices that she keeps her gun at the ready as she starts to drive.

"Alright," she says finally. "We're not in the warehouse anymore. Start talking."

Cisco takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to start. "My name is Cisco Ramon," he says finally. "And that guy, Reverb, the one who looked like me...he is _also_ Cisco Ramon."

She catches his eye in the rear view mirror and asks, "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"We're breachers. Me and— the man Zoom took. We come from a different universe."

She stares at him in the mirror for a long moment, and then nods with the air of someone who doesn't believe a word of what she's hearing but has decided to let him keep talking in case she's able to glean a hint of truth from what he says.

"Alright," she says simply. "You're a breacher."

"That man— The Flash that you saw tonight, he's not The Flash from this universe. Jay Garrick went missing on this earth, didn't he?"

She hesitates, then confirms, "Yes. He did."

"He's a breacher on _my_ world. He came to warn us about Zoom and has been helping us all this time. The Flash you saw tonight is The Flash from _my_ universe. His name—" He hesitates, trying to decide if there's an easier way to break this to her, and then quickly decides there isn't.

"His name is Barry Allen. He looks just like your Barry Allen, but he's not the same person. Your Barry Allen is...well, he's a lot different than mine."

"He must be if he's with you," she says, and it takes Cisco so long to puzzle out what she's getting at that his mouth falls open when he realizes.

"That's not— we're not—"

"I'm a detective," she reminds him.

"Well, you're rusty," Cisco snaps, harsher than he means to be. "Because _my_ Barry just spent the last twenty-four hours pretending to be _your_ husband because he's so in love with the Iris on my world that even though you're not her, he couldn't bear to see you in pain."

Now it's her turn to be puzzled, and he wishes beyond anything he could take back what he said because her voice sounds so heartbroken and destroyed when she finally speaks.

"That wasn't my husband yesterday," she says.

"No," Cisco sighs. "It wasn't."

"That's why he kept asking me so many questions and he seemed so confused. And—" She gasps, and when he meets her eyes in the mirror this time, he can see the tears welled up in them. "And when Killer Frost and Deathstorm came to the club looking for a breacher— when they _killed my father_ — it was because of _him_. He moves so fast, he could've stopped them the second they walked in, but he didn't. He kept pretending to be my Barry and then he stood there and held me when my father's heart stopped beating, like it wasn't his fault."

Cisco stays silent, but he watches her in the mirror, ashamed on Barry's behalf. Ashamed that he and Harry didn't do everything in their power to stop Barry from going back to her.

A few minutes pass while Iris regains her composure, then she says, "Frankly, if this is the way your Barry shows his love, the other Iris is better off without him. You can have him."

Cisco doesn't try to argue, because if they somehow manage to get Barry out of this, that's his conversation to have, not Cisco's. Instead, he clears his throat and continues speaking. "Your Barry is fine. My Barry knocked him out so he could take his place to try to find out where Zoom might be hiding from the CCPD. That's why we're here. Harrison Wells came to our universe to ask for our help. Zoom captured his daughter, Jesse, and has been holding her hostage for months to use as leverage against him. We came here to help him get his daughter back. Your Barry is in his office at Star Labs, safe and sound. We can go there now, if you want to see him."

"I do," she says firmly. And then, "If Zoom doesn't kill your Barry, I just might."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I love Barry, but from Earth-2 Iris's perspective, HE IS IN FOR SOME SHIT. I feel like the show probably won't deal with that though, because since when does Iris ever get to be angry at the men in her life, no matter how much it's justified or which earth she's on?
> 
> So...this fic exists.


End file.
